The Heart of a Warrior
by HopeLSN
Summary: Princess Mei of the Eastern Commonwealth is very misunderstood. She is a porcelain doll to the world, but her heart longs to be a warrior! Her brother, Prince Kai is the only one who gets her and loves her for who she truly is! Possibly Completed... maybe 1-2 more updates... maybe...


Hello everyone! It's me, Hope again! Just a quick reminder: I do not own The Lunar Chronicles, that honor belongs entirely to Marissa Meyer! I do however own Mei and Lee Feng and the concepts in this story that are not in the books. Also, When the writing is in bold lettering, it means I'm talking or commenting or apologizingetc... One other thing, Kai has a sister, so yeah! That's about all that you have to remember, but that should be easy with all of my constant reminders... Enjoy!

Princess Meili had grown up in New Beijing Palace. She had dark chocolate hair and eyes, she was more tanned than she should've been for spending most of her time indoors, and she was slender enough despite not getting out much. She was the younger sister of Prince Kaito by a year and a half. She always admired him, but she felt as though he never paid any attention to her. As children, they were the closest friends that ever lived, but as they grew and matured, they drifted apart, much to Mei's dismay.

Mei had become bored with sitting around and acting prim and proper. As a result, she began sneaking off to an underground fight clubs to watch. She had always been fascinated by swords and knives and technics. She loved fighting, and of course her biggest and wildest dream was to learn to fight herself, yet she knew that her father, Emperor Rikan, would not allow it any more than the fight clubs.

One night at the fight club, Mei was standing in the back as usual, when one of the fighters in the ring caught her eye. The man won, and came over to her. He had black hair, striking blue eyes, which she had only ever seen once before, he had tanned skin and he was quite muscular. She vaguely recognized him, but couldn't recall why. He was probably 16, which is a year older than Mei.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing in such a violent place?" he asked.

"Trying to get away from everything out there." She replied, lowering her head so that her hood covered her face.

"I see." She could practically hear the smirk in his tone. "So, what do you like about fighting, I see you here all of the time. There must be some reason that you're here getting your mind off of things here rather than at a dress shop." He laughed.

"Something about it's always sparked my interest." She smiled politely.

"Ah, well then I hope to see you here next time, …uh?" He was clearly wanting a name.

"Song." She said the first name coming to her mind. "And you are?"

"Feng, Lee Feng of the Eastern Commonwealth Militia." He bowed.

Mei was shocked, she knew him, he often came to his father's meetings! "Ah, you work for the military, wouldn't expect one of you down here."

"Well, you see, working in the military is great in all, but there's hardly any action in it except the daily training." He laughed.

"Well, I suppose that is true." She laughed a little too.

"I should be going, goodbye Miss Song." He turned and begun to walk away.

"Bye." She stood there for a moment processing, and then realized that this could be her chance to learn! "Wait!"

He turned around again. "Yes?"

"Would you teach me to fight?" She asked, eyes hopeful

"Teach you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's always been my dream to learn!" Mei begs.

"I would love to, but I don't think the emperor would be happy with me teaching his daughter to fight." He whispered.

"Yeah, but who car-" She stopped, he knew! "You know? How?"

"Yes, it's not hard when I've been coming to the palace for meetings for three years now." He smirked.

"I guess, but what about teaching me? Will you?" She gave him a hopeful smile.

"I'll think about it, then I'll comm you when I have my answer." He smiled and walked away.

Mei went home that night, and was a little too loud.

"I can't believe it! I might get to learn to fight!" She whispered to herself walking down the hallway.

She continued walking until she found her door. She turned the knob and opened the door, walking into her massive room.

"Ahem." A voice came from behind her.

Standing inside her room, leaning against the wall by the door, was none other than Prince Kaito.

"Kai!" She exclaimed, this having been the first real interaction they've had all week.

"Oh, don't 'Kai' me!" He whisper-yelled. "Where could you have possibly been all night?"

All night?She glanced at the clock. It read: 4:27 AM. She'd been out all night!

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized that it got so late!" She defended.

"You still didn't answer my question, and remember, I'm your brother, I know when you lie." He pointed out.

She mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" He asked.

"I was at a fight club." She whispered.

"YOU WERE AT A WHAT?" He whisper-yelled again, but Mei covered his mouth to muffle it a little more.

"I know, if father finds out he'll have my head, but I really love going, please don't tell him, please!" she begged him.

"Fine, but only because I love you, and someone has to protect you little girl head." He teased.

"If I have a little girl head than so do you!" She laughed.

"But I'm neither little nor a girl, you are 5'3" and a girl, so I can say that!" He burst into a fit of quiet laughter.

"Hey!" She scolds him in a low tone. She hated being called little.

She breathed in and smiled up at her taller brother, "Thank you."

"No problem, just be careful, please."

"I will be." She admitted and hugged him goodnight, as he left for his room.

She laid down in her bed, just as her portscreen lit up with a comm on her bedside table.

Decided, will train you. Lot of hard work, however. –Feng


End file.
